It Wasn’t George
by Goblet-of-fire-gal
Summary: Ginny takes a hard look at herself and her brotehrs.  What does she see.  Post DH pre Epolige DH spoilers


I have been crying on and off for about a month now and I hope this one will give me some peace. Help me get over his death!

No I don't own it if it did would I be writing this no I wouldn't have killed him in the first place.

**It Wasn't George**

As we sit in this damn church, I wonder whom Fred's death cut up the worst of my brothers. Most would say George, but I don't know. It hit me so hard. He was my big brother. He taught me everything! How to get back at Ron when he made fun of me for being a girl, when Percy would yell at me he was there. Damn it, when they left for Hogwarts the year before I could go he really did send me a toilet seat! I don't know what the hell I'm going to do with out him. But I'll be okay, I'm a Weasley Girl I'll be fine! It's my brothers I'm worried about.

Bill this was so hard on him! He was just married and it with him being attacked he blames himself, but Fleur will help him. He is sitting next to me right how his arms around me. I think he knows that he will be okay, I hope he knows. Bill was always the most strong. I remember one time Fred fell off Charlie's old broom and Bill carried him all the way home from the hill we took the port key from to get the Cup. He is shaking with silent tears but he will move on, because Bill is my big brother and I know that no matter what happens he will always be there, he is my rock. When Ron came to stay at Shell Cottage, he told me so I wouldn't worry. Yes, Bill will be fine.

Charlie is sitting on my other side. He has been cold and distant sense the battle. Not talking to anyone, and so I'm worried about him. Fred and him clashed the most but I know he loved his little brother. I think he is upset because he didn't say goodbye to Fred, but we never thought that- that- Fred wouldn't come back. As I hug, my brother something feels off Charlie is tough but he is a Weasley through and through whenever one of us gets hurt the others are there to help, but Charlie couldn't help this time and its killing him. But, give the big oaf some time and he will be fine I trust him.

Ron, poor Ron. Just when his life was looking up, he got his girl and everything, his big brother died. Right now he is holding onto Hermione like there is no tomorrow but she is clutching right back. He is afraid she will die just like Fred. Ron is mad at him, he blames Fred for everything! As if it is his fault, he was killed! Harry told me just to give him sometime; he misses his big brother just like me. I told Harry to sod off, that if Ron should hate anyone it should be that damn Death Eater! Ron has always been an idiot and that will never change, so I can only hope he can see that it was not Fred's fault, I don't hope, I know.

George, the other twin, Fred's other half. Part of him died that night a big part of him, half of him. That part of him may never grow back but his memories will never fade. Right now he is speaking, hell he is even laughing. "Fred died laughing' he says "and that's how I should go on living." He is still talking but I made my point, he is grieving in his own way, the way Fred would have wanted him to. Not do what everyone said and only remember the good times but to remember every time! I will not worry about George and neither will Mum or anyone else they all can see he is fine.

It's Percy. He is next to George. This is eating him up, because if he had not made a joke Fred would have seen that spell, but who knows. They gave Percy the wand, Fred's wand. Everyone thought it should have gone to George but he wanted Percy to have it. I think to show him all was forgiven. He has never cried in front of anyone before, I don't even know if he has ever cried. He was gone for so long, 2 years, and then he came back. Just like that! Fred welcomed him with open arms when none of us would! It was so nice just to have us all together again as one clan, and to have that just ripped out from under us hurt the worst and Perce thinks it's his fault!

Now I have to go say something to a room full of people who never knew Fred! So with that I leave you one final thought, Which Weasley Brother was hurt the most?

**A/N: Do not feel as if you must review this piece was so others and myself could let Fred Rest in Peace. I cried writing the whole thing, and need to go eat a whole bag of Fritos! **


End file.
